


winter war

by hyattdeath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru would help wipe his face after he purged and cried. Renji would kiss each rib that shown through his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter war

The amount of weight lost in him was dangerous. Izuru would help wipe his face after he purged and cried. Renji would kiss each rib that shown through his skin. He heard the talks of the feeding tubes the hospitalization the eating disorders he can’t put names too. 

He doesn’t understand why he gets it all why not the other two they had it bad too. Was it because their sex lives with the betrayers was just physical

Fuck them

No no no

He loves them

Right?

Yes

No

Maybe

Fuck them anyway

He loved him so much gave him everything gave it his all. Did the kisses mean nothing to him? What about the love making or was it just fucking? What was all of that what was all of this? He wants him back but wants him gone. Wants him back in his arms but also wants to release Kazeshini and let him destroy the man.

He runs to his friends arms lets them love him try to get him to eat to stop wanting to throw up everything and anything to stop overworking himself to keep him away from the tubes and wires that will poke into his skin and sting his nose and stomach. 

Izuru is the only one there he is left alone with him its awkward but nice its almost time for war its almost done after this his questions will have answers and maybe his love will be back in his arms and they can go back to the way it was. He can stop using his friends. Or maybe he will die in the fight maybe by his love maybe by another. Either way will be better than the way he’s surviving.

**Author's Note:**

> the stinging that shuuhei is talking about is the sting of a feeding tube going down your nose 
> 
> i feel like shuuhei is very good at lieing and that there was alot more going on than he lets on when it came to the winter war but this was just one big gient headcannon that i pushed into a fanfic


End file.
